The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the prior art and the present invention.    AR Access Router    BA Binding Acknowledgement    BCE Binding Cache Entry    BU Binding Update    CoA Care-of Address    CN Correspondent Node    D-HA Destination Home Agent    HA Home Agent    HD High Definition    HoA Home Address    IETF Internet Engineering Task Force    IP Internet Protocol    LTE Long Term Evolution    MAG Mobility Access Gateway    MN Mobile Node    NoA Notification Acknowledgment    NoU Notification Update    PBU Proxy Binding Update    PNA Presence Notification Acknowledgment    PNU Presence Notification Update    RNA Register Notification Acknowledgment    RNR Register Notification Request    RO Route Optimization    SQN Sequence Number
The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has recently been focused on what is known in the wireless communications field as the hybrid route optimization (RO) mode which allows both a mobile node and the network infrastructure to take different responsibilities to provide an optimal IP handoff. The hybrid RO mode is a mixture of host-based mobility and network-based mobility which is desired and perhaps required to enable operators to closely assist the mobile node in selecting the right path for exchanging data packets with a correspondent node (i.e. a peer for the mobile node). The mixture of host-based mobility and network-based mobility is also desired to enable operators to control and optimize their available bandwidth, optimize the mobile device's power consumption while providing a high quality of service. However, there is no existing solution associated with hybrid RO mode that takes into consideration the scenario of two mobile nodes talking to each other. This “dual mobility endpoints” scenario in which two mobile nodes talk to each other is going to have tremendous and continuous growth due to the popularity of smart phones (e.g., IPhones) which can be coupled together with high speed wireless channels that are expected to be provided by LTE. Consequently, the likelihood of establishing HD multimedia sessions between two mobile nodes will only increase in the future. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the hybrid RO mode to address the dual mobility endpoint scenario. This need and other needs have been addressed by the present invention.